spencer sucks
by berlinbabyy
Summary: spencer reid is a vampire, he is 125 years old. He won't let anyone find out though. One case jeopardizes his secrecy. set in 6x12 corazon
1. Chapter 1

It all started the summer of 1911, Maxim Reskonov a Russian citizen was celebrating his 25th birthday on a boat in the middle of the arctic ocean with his parents, his wife, and his 3 year old daughter Nadia. They were looking to make a new life in the United States. Maxim was a brilliant scholar and had been invited to study at Harvard.

After Maxim's family had settled in Cambridge, 2 weeks after their boat trip, Maxim began to study at Harvard. One fateful night would change the young Russian's life forever. He had just finished attending a lecture on modern mathematics, when he began his 6 mile trek back to the small Russian village his family lived in. For some odd reason he felt like someone was following him, he was genuinely paranoid. This continued for the next 4 months, Maxim's paranoia was getting unbearable. One night he had a enough.

"Who is there?" he shouted at no one in particular. A dark figure emerged from the shadow, the man was tall about 6'5 a few inches taller than Maxim. His pale skin almost reflected the moonlight, that wasn't the strangest part, he had glowing eyes, you could see his eyes even when the rest of his face was emerged in the shadows.

"You've been watching me" Maxim inquired accusingly.

"Indeed" the man replied revealing a thick London accent, he then stepped out of the safety of the shadows revealing his deep red eyes. The rest of his face was spectacular, he had dark circles under his eyes that only highlighted his exquisite cheek bones and chiseled jaw.

"But.. Why?" Maxim asked.

"I think your perfect, you have all of the qualifications needed and frankly I like you" he said not specifying what he meant.

"Perfect for what?" Maxim asked confused.

The man brushed off the question and continued "Maxim have you ever heard of the Romanian legends of a man who stays nourished by the consumption of human blood?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Not important, just answer the question." the man persists.

"Yes, of course, I have heard of those legends, Count Dracula was his name"

"Right you are, You are a very smart guy, a man of science. But how would you react if I told you that, that story isn't a legend it's fact"

"I'd say you're a lunatic" Maxim replied.

"But it is true, and I can prove it" The man said walking up behind Maxim.

"I never did get your name" Maxim said trying to change the topic.

"It's Andrew" he said. Then it happened. Maxim felt a sharp pain in his necked and screamed out in pain. Then he passed out.

''''''''

Reid's P.O.V.

"Miami, 3 dead bodies" Garcia spoke. Spencer couldn't focus his splitting head ache prevented him from that. The briefing continued for about 10 more minutes, but it felt like a lifetime to Spencer. Every word spoken or noise made seemed to make the pain even more excruciating, just when he thought it wasn't possible, the pain got worse. He had gone to the doctor earlier that day, it even risked the exclusivity of his secret. It's been almost 100 years since his rebirth and not once has this happened to him. Though Spencer still had human problems,like colds and other small sicknesses, that usually happened when he was thirsty. It couldn't be that Spencer's last meal was not even 3 weeks ago. He could go at least a year and a half without a "meal", he is a vampire, and what he means by "meal" is killing or turning an innocent human.

His original name was Maxim Reskonov. He is now S.S.A. Dr. Spencer Reid, when Andrew took over the empire in 1923, he set rules in place. You must change your identity every 20 years, or you will be "executed", which meant being burnt until you have to heal cell by cell until you recover. From 1923 - 1943 he was Fredrick Williamson a pharmacist from Chicago. In 1943 - 1963 he was Steven Sharpe an actor from Orlando. In 1963 - 1983 he was Kyle Hastings a politician from New York. In 1983 - 2003 he was Liam Raferty a CIA agent from Boston,and that's when he fell in love with law enforcement and became, Dr. Spencer Reid. His family had all died before they knew his secret, except for Nadia. She was turned by another vampire who had vendetta against "Fredrick Williamson", she was 25.

"Reid!" Morgan shouted interrupting his train of thought and making his headache even worse.

"What?" Spencer grimaced.

"Are you coming? Hotch said plane up in 10"

"Yeah sorry, just thinking" Spencer apologized.

"Come on kid let's go" Morgan said smiling at Reid. His smile some how made Reid's headache even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Fredrick Williamson walked down the cold and dark streets of Chicago. The empire was using a mob as their cover this 20 years. The prohibition was going on, they owned an illegal club. This club maybe seem sinister on the outside, it was even more sinister on the inside. He walked in the club dodging drunk patrons and finding his way to the back. Spencer followed the empire, where Andrew went he went. He walked back into the strategy room, where him in Andrew met every time there was an emergency. The room consisted of a round dark brown oak table, brilliantly detailed. Surrounded by wooden chairs with velvet cushioning and exquisite gold detailing. The walls were painted deep red and the room was lit by strategically placed torches around the room. Freddie sat down at one of the chairs and looked right up at his boss Andrew.

"Nice to see you Freddie" the English vampire greeted.

"Andrew" Freddie said in acknowledgement.

"How's the drug selling going?" Andrew said poking fun at his day job at the pharmacy.

"It's great, thank you" he replied condescendingly, rolling his eyes.

"Well as you know I turned you so you could help me with my strategies and to carry out my defenses" Andrew reminded like he had several times before. Always the same story over and over to get Freddie to comply. It's not like he had anyone else to sell his services to.

"Yes I had forgotten since the last time you said it, wasn't it yesterday, you seem to forget about my perfect memory. Sometimes you can be so dense" Freddie replied sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic my pet it doesn't suit you, you also know I have a flair for the dramatic. Seems like you forgot that one now dear" It's true Andrew had a definite flair for the dramatic as he was dressed head to toe in fur jacket with a tuxedo underneath.

"Anyways... What do you have for me?" Freddie asked about his assignment. It'd been a while since Freddie had gotten an assignment. Freddie is what you call the big guns, the empire secret weapon. He is incredibly strong, his muscle was discrete. "Scrawny" might be the word to describe it. Under his day clothes Freddie had an incredibly defined 6-pack, his arms were small but laced with lean muscle. Though his physique is incredible his mind was even sharper, smarter than Einstein people would say.

"Her name is Dorothea she's a rogue vampire." Andrew said.

"She.. interesting" Freddie replied.

"Yes a she, and she seems to be building a 'She' vampire army"

"We don't condone female vampires, where did she come from?" Freddie pondered why the didn't have female vampires. It's because not only do they get the perks of vampirism, they get more magic than male vampires could ever dream of. Sure Spencer had enough magic to get by. The ladies were beyond powerful, to powerful to control.

"Every once and a while a vampire has... um... "relations" with a human. Well you know how babies are made Freddie, same way. She was born a vampire" Andrew replied.

"Who is her father?"

"Me I am" Andrew replied.

"What? Andrew why didn't you tell me?" Freddie questioned. He knew why, it was more a rhetorical question than anything. If people knew he would be deemed unfit to rule the empire.

"You are one of my closest associates if not the closest. But she's my dirty little secret. I've haven't told anyone."

"Well.. Do you have a location?" Freddie was gonna hunt this girl down, he couldn't let the best thing or person that happened to this empire be dethroned. Andrew was his best friend, and best friends do this for best friends.

'''''''''''''''

Spencer Reid walked onto the BAU's jet. What he knew about this case, 3 dead people, Miami, and organs in bowls. Spencer was sick, at least he had a reason to be a sick son of a bitch. These people do it for what? Just because they can. Spencer was reading some books the team handed him about some sub-African Yoruban religion called, pallo. He couldn't focus on his reading though because of his splitting headache.

"Reid!" Morgan called out, he seemed a little annoyed with his younger counterpart today.

"Hmm" Reid acknowledged, still trying to focus on his reading. He seriously needed an adderall or something.

"Did you find anything in the books?" Morgan asked.

"No, I'm still looking" Reid said rubbing his eyes to ease the pain a little. He got up hoping to gain some quiet by the restrooms.

"Is the line for coffee?" Seaver asked. Or as Spencer like to call her generic brand JJ.

"No, sorry. Do you know what the weather in Miami is like?"

"No but my guess is 75 and sunny" she answered his question.

"Okay thanks" It was more a rhetorical question than anything. He knew what the weather was like, he was dreading it too. He'd never had a sensitivity to bright light and noise until now. He felt his phone buzz in his pants, he looked at the caller ID ... Andrew.

"Hello?" Spencer picked up the phone, hoping to god that the team wouldn't hear him.

"Why are you whispering?" Andrew asked obnoxiously.

"My other team is right behind me, we're flying to Miami"

"You mean your fake team, gotcha" Andrew sneered, he was jealous of the BAU. He hated that Spencer was part of team and that they were so close, Spencer was his best friend not theirs.

"What do you want, man?" Spencer whispered. Slightly annoyed with Andrew's childish behavior.

"I heard you went to human doctor today, about headaches, just a quick question. Do your headaches get worse with exposure to sunlight and noise?" Andrew asked.

"Yes how did you know?" Spencer already knew how Andrew knew, Andrew knows everything about being a vampire.

"I've experienced the same thing, it's called sun sickness. It'll pass in a few days it happens to older vampires, usually around the 100 mark, I'm 903 I've had it plenty of times" Andrew informed him.

"Do you know how to make it go away faster?" Spencer prayed he knew the answer because this was excruciating.

"Just stay out of the sun kid" Andrew said and then hung up. That's not option especially


	3. Chapter 3

Fredrick Williamson had been spying on Dorothea, Andrews Daughter for 3 weeks now. He must say for an older woman she is incredibly beautiful, she looked 23, but that was all in the genetics. Her ivory complexion was flawless. She had perfectly quaffed dirty blonde curls and her fake blue eyes complimented her so well. He followed her from place to place in Massachusetts waiting for her to turn an innocent girl. One night she stopped in Cambridge. He followed her to the steps of Harvard, his old college.

"My,My Freddie; I must say you are one hell of a spy" Dorothea called out antagonizing him.

"Obviously not, since I've been compromised" he replied smoothly trying to do damage control on his fractured ego.

"I hadn't figured it out until last night, a man like you is too good looking to go unnoticed"

"You mustn't kill me with kindness, tell me the truth" he said pressing the issue of how he was found out. She walked forward seductively as her dress moved with her swaying hips. She reached Freddie and took his face and hers hands leaned in towards his ear and whispered:

"I'm no liar Fredrick Williamson" she pulled away pecked him on the lips, and walked back into the shadows, and all he could do was stop and stare like an idiot, it was too late.

"Wait!" he called out. But she was long gone and not willing to give up her position. "Damnit" he whispered to himself. He had an idea and a bad one at that. He walked that nostalgic 6 mile trek back to where he used to live. It was currently 1933, 22 years since he'd been there last. He arrived at his small log cabin in Cambridge, his family had been under the impression he was dead, Andrew made sure of it. He felt someone run into the back of him. He turned around swiftly.

"I'm sorry sir" She looked up, and his heart shattered. "Dad..." she whispered.

"Nadia" he said sorrowfully. He looked into her bright blue eyes, other than those she looked just like him.

"You are not dead, but you are not old either, what happened to you?" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't answer that question at the moment" he said, "I'll be back as soon as I can with some answers" and with that he turned away.

"Wait dad.. I have a little sister" she said, he turned around.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Right after you um died I guess, mother found out she was pregnant" Nadia broke the news to him "Her name is Katarina she is named after her grandmother, your mother"

'''''''''''''''''

Spencer Reid arrived in Miami and couldn't feel any worse. Even his supernatural pain tolerance couldn't shield him from this kind of pain. He hopped in the black SUV he was sharing with Morgan, Prentiss, and Seaver. He rode in the back seat next to Seaver while Morgan drove and Emily rode shotgun. Everything was normal, his headache had started to subside actually. Then he felt it the tingly sensation in his eyes that told him they were changing into their deep red color. He quickly and clumsily put his black Ray-bans on with his eyes shut.

"Hey are you okay?" Seaver asked.

"I'm fine, the sun was just bothering my eyes" Reid explained. Seaver nodded and continued looking over the case file. Never in the almost eight years he'd been working with the BAU has this ever happened. Hell never in his 100 years of life has anyone come close to finding out. He felt his phone ring in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller ID, Nadia was calling him. He sighed and picked up.

"This Dr. Reid"

"Daddy, I'm in trouble can you help"

"Sorry I think you have the wrong number" he said. That was their code for I can't talk without people asking questions.

"Okay call me back as soon as possible" she sounded like she was sniffling.

"Okay... Bye" he said in a questioning tone, to convince the BAU.

"Who was that?" Morgan asked.

"Uh wrong number" he replied as they were pulling into the police station. The team did their usual introductions, met the detectives. Him and Morgan were assigned to interview a friend of the man killed at the community center.

"This is 5372 Seminole street, this can't be it" Morgan said looking up to see just a regular house. Reid saw a man who looked like he knew the area pretty well.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the community center is?"

"It's down there, this is Seminole Alley, Seminole street is down there" he said with a thick Spanish accent. The man was slicing a goat for some reason, Spencer felt hungry, which made no sense since he only has to drink once every 100 years, his last meal was less than 3 weeks ago.

"Reid are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, I'm a lot better than that goat" he said walking away.

"Yeah, you got that right" Morgan said laughing. They found their way to the community center, the friend of the victim was elderly Hispanic man holding trembling Chihuahua.

"Sorry for your loss" Morgan started out with.

The friend nodded and said "He was sick for a long time, but he was finally feeling better"

"He was sick?" Morgan questioned.

"His man spot down there, the cancer" He said in broken English referring to prostate cancer. He kissed his necklace oddly enough.

"Where was he being treated" Reid asked.

"No no no, not doctors, they don't do nothing but make you worse. They throw radiation on you, poison you. He did his cleaning everyday, that's why he was feeling better" he explained.

"What do you mean by cleaning?" Reid asked.

"He clean his head, his body. He got one of the saints man. Maybe he forgot to feed allujua" A kid came and got his food tray for him and then he got up and left. Morgan got up to talk to the head of the kitchen, Reid had almost felt this guys eyes on them the whole time.

"Excuse me, do you run this place?" Morgan asked.

"I don't talk to cops, unless you got a warrant" he said. Reid felt his eyes changing, he looked up and an old lady saw him. Shit shit shit, he thought. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. He made a note of her appearance in case she came sniffing around his business. He put his sunglasses on, and he got up to leave, he knew the head of the kitchen was watching him at that moment and then his fangs ejected. He closed his eyes and tried to get them to retract, he took deep breathes.

"Reid!" Morgan called out. Reid ran behind the building, lucky him, the old lady was standing right there, terror present on her face as she saw his fangs. He felt an overwhelming hunger take over him, he used his super speed to surprise her from behind. Then he sunk his fangs into her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want to freak her out, or else I'd bring her to meet you" Nadia said.

"I understand" Freddie he was a little bit sad. "Walk with me" he told her.

"So what's going on dad?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you; How's your mother?" he said changing topics.

"She's good, she has remarried. Trust me being widowed didn't suit her, I have two brothers from her and Jim. They are 16 and 14 and very rambunctious, those two..."

"And my parents.." he inquired, he knew they were either dead or almost dead it was worth the ask.

"Grandma passed 7 years ago and Grandpa he's still kicking. He still goes walking everyday, helps Jim with house work" she said smiling. Freddie felt a wave of nostalgia, his mom and dad were great people, his mom was so beautiful and his dad was so funny. His wife Katja was his soulmate. He felt grateful they were able to move on, he also felt left out. If his life hadn't been cut short, he would've known about Katarina, he would've been there for his mothers final days, and most of all he would've grown old with his wife, he still loved her. He couldn't help but cry, he knew it was selfish. This was the reason he never looked back after he was turned. This nagging feeling of what if?

"Dad are you crying? What happened to you?" she asked wiping the tears away.

"We happened to him!" the menacing voice of Dorothea called.

"Who are you?" Nadia answered back.

"A friend of your father..." she said smiling "And your worst nightmare" before Spencer would react Dorothea used her supernatural speed to sneak up behind Nadia and sink her fangs into her neck.

"What the hell did you do!" Spencer yelled. He started to panic, he ran up to Nadia as she fell and caught her. He cradled her like he did was she was a baby and cried, "Not my baby" he whispered as his paternal instinct taking over.

"How tragic" Andrew said leaning over the pair. "Freddie I'm so sorry about my girl"

"Andrew this is not your fault, you couldn't have predicted this" Freddie reassured him.

"Still I feel bad, I will take her back to the club and I'll call for you when she wakes up" Andrew said.

"What do you mean wake up, she's dead!" Freddie growled.

"No Dorothea turned her, you can tell by the glow in her blood" Andrew explained. Freddie looked at his hands, they were glowing red.

'''''''''''''''''''''

"Shit" Spencer breathed wiping the blood of his face. One hundred years ago he would've been a basket case just having killed someone. Only recently had Spencer understood Andrew's complete lack of empathy and sympathy. It comes with the territory of being a vampire. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He grew increasingly agitated having to call this all too familiar number.

"Spencer, how is your head?" Andrew said picking up.

"I slipped man, she was a little old lady man I'm fucked"

"Calm down Spencie I'll call my contacts in Miami to help with the stay where you are and clean up as best you can" Andrew explained.

"Thanks I owe you one"

"By any chance did feeding make your headache go away?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah it did, how'd you know?" Spencer questioned.

"This isn't sun sickness, someone.. no something is trying to reach you. As a vampire you have this aura that other paranormal beings can detect. A lot don't know what their feeling, but some do. I'm assuming someone needs your help there, coincidences in the paranormal realm are always false. I'm assuming it's some kinda voodoo magic. Be careful when you come across this thing who's calling you. It's obviously very powerful, have a good day Spencer" and with that he hung up.

"Spencer Reid..." he heard an all to familiar voice taunt.

"What do you want Dorothea?" he asked.

"You mustn't call me Dorothea any longer. I'm Vanessa Williamson now"

"Original last name" Spencer said spitefully.

"The only man I've ever loved inspired me. Oh Spencer I did love the olden days, all the passionate hate sex, drugs, alcohol... How's Nadia?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a massive bitch?" Spencer wondered.

"No not recently, now look at this..." she said marveling at the body. "Remember when you used to put those marks on me" she said acknowledging the fang marks.

"Regretfully so..."

"Luckily you've made this clean up relatively easy, thank you for taking your business to the alley. It makes my job one hundred percent easier" she said smirking.

"You're welcome"

"Go clean yourself up, I'll take care of it, seriously Freddie don't worry about it even the strongest of us slip up sometimes" she said with sincerity. Spencer started giggling. "Why are you laughing?!" she exclaimed.

"You called me Freddie"

"Oh shut up and go back to work"

Spencer had to think of an excuse to tell Morgan, after all he did just disappear. Morgan tends to have a habit of thinking the worst about situations. He's probably already filed a missing persons report. Spencer passed a coffee shop on the way back to the police station, that would be his excuse. He had a headache so he went to buy some Advil and a coffee, doesn't sound to far off from Spencer Reid's nerdy persona. He liked this role ever since he found out about it, Andrew always gave him the fun identities. He was extremely naturally intelligent, he got to dress like a slob and nobody would say anything, and most of all people don't expect the most out of his character because he's physically weak. Which is much different from his previous roles and himself.

He arrived at the police station 15 minutes after he left the alley, his paranormal abilities helped of course. Thankfully he texted Morgan and changed clothes when he got to the coffee shop. He walked into the station and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Morgan insisted intensely.

"I texted you I went to grab a coffee and an Advil, I had a small headache"

"Okay... did you change clothes?" he asked.

"Uhhh somebody spilled coffee on me"

"Oh okay, Hotch said we have to go interview a professor who's kinda an expert on this stuff"

"Okay let's go" Spencer said relief filling his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Fredrick Williamson sat at the bar an illegal bar in Cambridge, while Andrew was with Freddie's newly formed vampire daughter at the empire's capital in Chicago. He was on his 15th no maybe 16th drink it takes a little more alcohol then normal to get a vampire drunk. Let's just say Freddie's had a shitty week, from his daughter getting turned by that old bitch, to watching his family grieve over the loss of their daughter, sister, wife, and lastly mother. She had a two year old son, his grandson. His name is Nickolas and he'd have to grow up with out a mother just like his own kids had grown up without a father. The other night he'd actually spotted Nadia's husband downing a bottle of Whiskey and decided to talk to him.

"Hey man, what's got you so down?" Freddie asked knowing the answer, this was merely a conversation starter.

"Loss of a loved one" he replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I'm Fredrick Williamson by the way my friends call me Freddie" he said extending his hand for a hand shake.

"Jack Jones" he said excepting Freddie's hand and shaking.

"Care for a cigarette?" Freddie asked. There was something off about the way Jack was looking at him, then he remembered Jack was married to his daughter and their is probably pictures of him around Katja's house Jack's mother-in-law.

"No thanks. This is weird question, you look so familiar would you happen to be related to a Maxim Reskonov ?"

"You'd be surprised about how many people have asked that. Apparently he's pretty well known around these parts" Freddie said slyly covering up his identity from the man before him.

"Yeah he was a famous murder victim and my wife's father. You couldn't be him he had a thick Russian accent"

"Yes and I do not have an accent I'm American" Freddie said almost snickering at irony of the statement, he'd worked hard to get rid of his accent.

"Yea he was good man according to my family he died when Nadia was three so I never knew him. But Nadia she loved him so much she was..." he choked up on the last part. At least Freddie knew that Jack genuinely loved his daughter and his family.

All of a sudden somebody crashed into Freddie loudly "DERR'MO" he said very loudly in his native Russian accent and language. Derr'mo is 'shit' in Russian, anyways the drunk asshole who crashed into Freddie tried to slur an apology whilst being a bit to up close and personal. "Otvali s p'yanogo sebya" he said ranting to himself oblivious to the fact Jack sat right there listening to him speak in Russian.

"Don't know Russian, huh?" Jack said smugly.

"Do not tell Katja I'm alive!" he exclaimed.

"So you are Maxim? Wouldn't you be at least 50 by now" Jack asked.

"My family ages well?"

"Was that a question Maxim, and trust me I've met your mother and father that is just not the case"

"Rude, by the way call me Freddie" Freddie said looking like a complete and utter idiot.

"Okay Freddie... answer me this. Why the hell are you still so young?" Jack asked.

"Okay I'm a vampire"

"No you're not vampires don't exist"

"Again rude... And they do because I am one" Freddie said hoping his plan would work.

"You're a lunatic, trust me I won't tell Katja, she'd be to upset to figure out what her husband has been reduced to" and his plan worked. Now he sat here still waiting for Nadia to wake up 2 days later.

"Freddie! Andrew's on the line for you" the bartender called from the telephone. Freddie walked over to the phone and picked up.

"Hello Andrew, any news" Freddie said hopefully.

"Yes, she's awake and on her way to Cambridge. Freddie she will do anything to see her family again including being burned like I warned her. She doesn't care please stop her Fredrick she's your daughter" Andrew answered frantically.

"DAD!" Freddie heard from behind him. Freddie hung up the phone.

'''''''

Spencer Reid couldn't help but feel Morgan knew something was up with him. He kept glancing at him, checking up on him almost on the car ride to the college.

"Kid, you've been acting strange lately. If something is going on you can tell me, you know that right?" and just like that Spencer's suspicions were confirmed.

"Morgan I promise I'm fine. I've just had a slight cold the past couple of days, which is ironic considering I won't even shake someone's hand because of all the potential pathogens that could be transmitted. You know it's actually cleaner to kiss. " Spencer said being his nerdy and chipper self.

"No one in their right mind would kiss you pretty boy" Morgan teased.

"Haha, very funny Morgan" they'd arrived at the college to speak to the professor. The sun was blistering on the University of Miami campus. They finally were able to walk into the nice, shady, and air-conditioned building that is the religious studies hall. They met the professor in his office. He was biracial like Morgan, bald, short, mid-30's, and relatively average weight wise.

"Nice to meet you, I'm S.S.A. Derek Morgan and this is S.S.A. Dr. Spencer Reid and we're here to ask you a few questions about the religion Paulo. We were informed you were writing a book on the topic" Derek said introducing the subject matter.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm professor Hollis Walker Jr. so Paulo is an Afro-Caribbean religion it's relatively peaceful except for a animal sacrifice here and there"

"So nothing like this is called for" Reid said showing him the crime scene photos.

"No nothing, there is components of the religion. Like the shells, and pottery. Somebodies grasp on this religion is extremely skewed"

"I think we're done here, we'll reach out to you if we need anymore information. Thanks for your help" Morgan said exchanging formalities.

"No problem!" the professor said.

"Back to the station to get our barrings I Guess" Morgan said.

"Yep... That one guy from the soup kitchen, he knows something we should try to bring him in" Reid suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking, here's the keys kid, gotta hit the men's room real fast. Catch up with you in a few minutes" Morgan said walking the opposite direction. Spencer walked to the big black SUV, he took his time knowing he didn't have to keep up with Morgan. He spotted a few people eyeing his car. He got closer and noticed they were big, tattooed, gang bangers. 'This can't be good, for them' he thought.

"This your car man?" he heard one of them call out.

"Yes" Spencer replied emotionless. This tended to scare people, being unreadable.

"I want it. Give me the keys" The biggest one who seemed to be the leader said.

"No. You do realize I'm a federal agent right, I even have a gun" Spencer said in a monotone voice.

"I don't give a shit! So do I" he said pulling out a glock and aiming right at Spencer's face. At this point Morgan was coming out of the bathroom and spotted the commotion, he started sprinting but he was pretty far away.

Spencer smirked "I suggest you get that thing out of my face before you get hurt".

"Oh, please! You look like a toothpick..."

"That was rude" Spencer said sarcastically. Just after he grabbed hold of the thug's gun and yanked it at a precise angle allowing him to take control, he then hit the guy in the face with the butt of it.

"SON OF A BITCH!" the thug yelled pulling his arm back in order to punch Spencer. Spencer dodged the punch, did a roundhouse kick straight into the guys face, thus knocking him out. Little did Spencer know, Morgan had seen the whole thing.


End file.
